cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Oriuss Stealthgleam
THE PIC! Davik Cloudcruiser (talk) 18:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Davik Cloudcruiser Boattty I wasn't on yesterday because I went swimming with May, went to her house, then we went to the grocery store on the way home... so...now I'm on! I miss you too D: :) Stupid band camp xD Dawn Catara (talk) 18:05, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Why?! :'( I saw what you said: BlastRadum 03:55, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Oreo its Redge :) and I need more building supplies for your reception center for the wedding please supply me with 30 inner coruosant pannels, 20 jedi archives light fixtures, MISC banners, 20 corusant diplmat tables, 20 lower corusant light fixtures, and anyother decorations you may want (posters plants televisons ect) thanks and sorry to ask, but I have already spent about 30k in credits and about 200 SC (its ok though I want to and I already had some stuff) but anyway it is turning out awesome and I can convert into a house if you want Thanks Redgie (talk) 00:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Redge I ment corustand chirs, not tables sorry, and thanks Redge Redgie (talk) 00:13, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Redge Heh heh Redgie..like Reggie.... oh and sorry I wasn't on for 2 days x] Was chillin with my buddy aka May... So yeah cya tomorrow :D Maybe Dawn Catara (talk) 04:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I want to see ya xD Come on Dawnny, I miss you. Dx -Boaty Oriuss Stealthgleam (talk) 02:02, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Boaty :P I might not be on today...going to May's house because ours gets too hot and it's supposed to be almost 100 degrees today, and I have a soccer tournament against our toughest team tonight...in 100 degrees -_-# Anyways, if I don't see you today, cya tomorrow :) Dawn Catara (talk) 18:12, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Boaty Dx I miss you :'( Come on :/ x] Dawn Catara (talk) 01:17, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Oreo Hi buddy :)! Sweet dreams! Have a good night sleep! :) who is this? xD Dawn? xD Oriuss Stealthgleam (talk) 23:59, September 6, 2012 (UTC) That was NOT me...*O_o and Alexis Raider better be lying to me...I'm uneasy...talk to you tomorrow... I'm just so confused..did you boaty?Really? :/ Dawn Catara (talk) 03:17, September 19, 2012 (UTC) .... just no, i haven't done anything -.- can't believe everything you hear dawn dawn, and get on -.- Dx Oriuss Stealthgleam (talk) 04:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Oriuss, it's me Thruster Powergleam. I have not seen you on Clone Wars Asventures for a while, I hope you remember me. I might not check back on this site because i will probally forget but I'm saying hello. If something happened and you are not my friend anymore by accident or something like that, please add me as a friend again. Boaty )': I miss you SO MUCH Dx I've been really busy...and I have 2 projects and a soccer tournament this weekend.. but next week I don't think things will be so busy... :/ I want to say something other than "I miss you" because I miss you way more than 3 words. I hope I see you soon D: Things have come up and I haven't been able to get on but I'm trying my best :/ Really. Love you..I hope I see you soon.... :'( Dawn Catara (talk) 03:27, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Message from Dylan Dylan told me on xbox that he was global banned by wikia so you and Crit are in charge of troll council. From Reedman211 (talk) 01:08, November 3, 2012 (UTC) poop 02:54, November 8, 2012 (UTC) The new JFF (PFF) It's time to bring the old JFF back. Not the wikis that users here made and are failing, I mean one just like the old JFF. So I bring you PFF! Instead of Just for fun we now have Place for fun. I really hope you can help me with rebuilding it. Your friend Crit. http://place-for-fun.wikia.com/wiki/Place_For_Fun_Wiki --Remember Reach (talk) 05:30, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye Hey Oreo. I wanted to say thank you to you for beeing a great friend to me while I have been here. You are funny and always nice to people. You have made me feel better when I was down many times, and I just wanted to say thanks. As you know I am leaving the wiki so I wanted to make sure to say bye to you before you left. Well, I guess ill see you around. -Crit Cr1TiKaL Walrus ツTalk New fun wiki ps you can invite nina if you want http://tuf.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia Price (talk) 03:43, March 7, 2013 (UTC) HNRGSDVIPFD;GKL;ABSR K;LETF;THAT-FUN.WIKIA.COMISTHELINKAEIFDN ABLEKRSN TOR WHAT SWTOR SERVER DO YOU PLAY ON BROTHER!?!?!?! Cr1TiKaL Walrus ツ Talk "Finish the fight." 02:55, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, i live in Texas to! In dripping springs, just west of austin. I've been to San Antonio. Twice for the winter jam. :P been to the river walk alot. Zaalbar Tokocharger (talk) 02:27, May 5, 2014 (UTC Could I Talk To U on CWA Chat Plz? -Lexi Oreo, could I talk to u on CWA wiki chat plz?... Oreo OMG Oreo I got to tell u something I just found out. -LexiTano Cute Hi. Could I ask u something in CWA chat plz? LexiTanoCute (talk) 02:44, September 29, 2014 (UTC)LexiTano Cute Hi. I need to say something about u. I'll tell u on CWA wiki chat... LexiTanoCute (talk) 22:34, October 13, 2014 (UTC)LexiTano Cute Hi. I just wanted to say tht Ik you're not u know. I have a feeling. LexiTanoCute (talk) 01:30, October 23, 2014 (UTC)LexiTano Cute Oreo, why are u so afraid to come on CWA Character wiki and talk to me? LexiTanoCute (talk) 02:23, October 23, 2014 (UTC)LexiTano Cute I sent u a message on Google chat. LexiTanoCute (talk) 01:14, October 29, 2014 (UTC)LexiTano Cute